Preassure
by Partager Super
Summary: This story is about Isaac and Allison. It's all perfect between them but they don't know what's about to come. Also this is my first between them I hope you guy's like it 3 There needs to be more stories about them.


"I guess it makes me lucky because, I don't have anyone" Isaac told Allison. He had just told her his whole story about his dad and his older brother that died in combat. Allison truthfully didn't know what to say. She hugged him instead. They were inside her house on her bed sitting and talking.

She wrapped her hands around his body tightly not wanting go. She felt so sad for him. "Well, you got me now" Allison said. Allison broke the hug but their face's were so close. She can see his blue eye's and his nice red lips that she just wants to feel. She didn't even know what she was doing before she began leaning in.

Isaac began leaning in not believing what he was doing especially how Scott would feel but he didn't care right now. He had strong feelings for her when he first saw her but she was with Scott at the time. Now she is not. It is his chance.

Their lips soon touched. Static went through their whole body's. The touch of one's lips on another's. Allison lost control and soon lifted her body on top of Isaac's. The kiss went deeply. Allison's hands went down to Isaac's end of his shirt and pulled it off of his body.

Isaac deepend the kiss as his hands traced down her skin feeling every part of her skin. Nothing could ruin this moment. Isaac took off Allison's shirt. It was quickly getting intimate but then a knock interrupted the door.

Isaac and Allison quickly stopped and panicked. "Who is it?" Allison yelled from her bed as she quickly hid Isaac behind her bed next to the window and got under the cover's quickly. "Can I come in?" Her dad called out. "Sure" Allison said.

"Hey. Allison. I wont be back till later tonight and I just wanted to know if you needed anything?" Her dad asked. Allison smiled. "No. I'm good dad. Thanks" Allison said hoping her and Isaac can get back to what they were doing.

"Okay. Love you bye" Her dad said leaving and shutting the door. "He is gone" Allison whispered sitting up on her bed now. Isaac got up and sat on the the bed next to Allison. They kissed again. "Isaac" Allison moaned feeling him kissing on her neck. They knew nothng could happen right now.

"We have to go" Allison said not wanting to go. Isaac sighed as he placed his forehead against Allison. "We do" Isaac said. Allison laughed and kissed him one more time before getting up from the bed and putting on her shirt.

"Can we continue this later?" Isaac asked as he sat at the end of the bed. "Definitly" Allison said kissing him again. They got dressed and got ready for bowling with her friends. "Would you like to go out?" Isaac asked as he and Allison got in the car.

Allison looked at him and smiled. "Yes" Allison said. "Good" Isaac whispered before giving Allison a soft kiss on her lips. They picked up Lydia and listened to her complain about her mom and one of the twins she was hooking up with.

"I can't believe him. We were kissing and he just got up and left without saying anything except which he will be right back but he never came back" Lydia said. Lydia sat in the back as Allison drove and Isaac in the passenger's seat.

Allison laughed and looked at Isaac, as she blushed. "Anyway's, what is going on between you both?" Lydia said catching the way Allison and Isaac starred at each other. "Nothing" Allison said pulling up towards a red light. Lydia wasn't buying it.

"Omg. You guy's are totally hooking up" Lydia practically yelled in excitement. Isaac looked at Allison waiting for an answer. Allison bit her lip trying not to say anything. "I knew it!" Lydia yelled smiling.

"You have to tell Scott though" Lydia said stating the ovious. "But, I am basically his best friend beside's Style's and if he finds out I am hooking up with his grilfriend all hell will break loose" Isaac said as they pulled up to the bowling alley.

"First, she is his ex. Second, hell already broke loose,third who cares" Lydia said. "We can tell him that we are dating Isaac. It will be okay" Allison said getting out of her car and walking over towards Isaac.

Isaac smiled. "Dating huh?" He asked as she wrapped her hands around her neck. Allison chuckled. They kissed again but more sweet and gentle. "Eww. Get a room" Lydia yelled at them. They both chucked and held hands as they walked inside. Lydia walked next to Allison and Isaac.

When they first walked in. Music blasted everywhere and many people were laughing and you could hear balls knocking over pins. Isaac and Allison still held hands and saw Scott,Style's and Danny. They walked over praying everything will go alright.

Scott had just taken his turn earning himself a spare. Everyone starred at Allison and Isaac. Scott turned around seeing Isaac and Allison holding hands. He felt hurt but he knew Isaac liked her for a long time.

He needed someone there for him and she was now there for him. She made him happy and that was the most important thing for Isaac. "Congradulations" Scott said giving Allison a hug and doing one of those guy things with Isaac.

Lydia signed all three of them in to the score board and got ready for some fun with some friends tonight. "Style's, your turn" Isaac said. Style's walked up to everyone and pretended to show off. "Watch this" Style's said smiling. He faced everyone and rolled the ball backwards.

Style's closed his eyes as he threw his ball under his leg's into the lane. He turned around and watched as the ball went. But it went in to a different lane. Hitting some other balls and people screaming as balls fell back. Style's face turned red as everyone started laughing.

"Good job man" Isaac patted him on his back. Allison's turn was up. "Go babe" Isaac said. Allison's face turned red and looked at Isaac and laughed towards herself. She picked up a ball that wasn't heavy nor to light. Prefect, she thought as she walked up towards their lane and got ready.

She pushed her foot back and moved her body and rollled the ball down the lane. "C'mon" She whispered cupping her hands and putting them up to her mouth. Strike. Everyone cheered. Isaac walked up to her and Allison jumped in his arms.

"Goodjob" He said kissing her once more. Scott watched this and felt immediatly jealious. He wished he was Isaac but he new not to mess with them. Everyone clapped. It was cute as they kissed. Passionet.

Life seemed good for Isaac. But little did he know, it was going to get worse.


End file.
